Regular Show
''Regular Show ''is an American animated urban fantasy buddy comedy series created by J. G. Quintel on Cartoon Network. It ran from 2010 to 2017 Plot The daily surreal adventures of a lazy blue jay and lazier raccoon that attempt to deal with their mundane jobs as groundskeepers at the local park. Why It Rocks # The title of the show is cleverly ironic. The title describes this cartoon as a regular show but the vast majority of, if not all, episodes in the show feature crazy surreal events. # Great animation. # Likable and hilarious characters. # Hilarious, intelligent and delightfully controversial jokes that all add an adult-like tone to the show. # The episodes have surreal and creative plots. The idea of turning boring everyday jobs into exciting adventures gives a lot of opportunities for imagination. # Tends to blend both relatable situations (like the pains of having a patronizing boss) and nostalgia of the 80s and 90s into one episode. # Some scary and edgy themes. # Intense fight scenes. # Memorable and iconic quotes and catchphrases, such as "OOOOOHHHH!", "Free cake! Free cake!", "Or you're FIRED!" and "MY MOM!" # The morals are delivered in the most crazy and outrageous ways. # Good characterization. Despite his lazy ways, Mordecai is actually a good role model. He is a kind, respectful jay bird who'll take on any responsibility just to have have fun with others. Rigby is the complete opposite, but he still comes through for Mordecai in the end. Mordecai and Rigby are possibly the only two similar characters. Every other character is given an individual, original personality of their own. # The background design is simple but well illustrated. # Great music. # Hilariously weird choice of character species'. Mordecai is a bluejay bird, Rigby is a raccoon, Benson is a gumball machine, Skips is a yeti, and Hi Five Ghost is a ghost. # The final episode was a strong and emotional end to the series. # Benson's yellings against Mordecai and Rigby are fairly hilarious by par by Mrs. Wicket from Mr. Bean: The Animated Series # Many episodes of this show involves Mordecai and Rigby playing games that most of them are known classic games such as Excitebike, Adventure Island, Donkey Kong etc:. thus making this series aimed towards videogame fans. Bad Qualities # Probably not for younger and family viewers in the time (prior to it use on on screen deaths and some use of swearing back in season one). # The characters (while likable) can be sometimes annoying, especially Mordecai, Rigby and Pops. # Some of the plot lines aren't that well paced, such as the love triangle between Mordecai, CJ, and Margaret. # Its smooth animation from season one is gone. # Below average character designs. # It became very bland after season 5. # Benson while funny it can be extremely unlikable and unsympathetic, especially when he threatens to fire Mordecai and Rigby over trivial things or even things that weren't their fault, suggesting he will use ANY excuse to get rid of them. Trivia * Regular Show originally started out as a college project. Category:2010's Programs Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Controversial Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network (Asia) Category:Animal shows Category:Sitcoms Category:Action Shows Category:Science Fantasy Shows Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Television Shows Reviewed by PhantomStrider